This invention relates in general to a casting apparatus and in particular to an extraction device for removing a stuck cast part from a stationary mold of such a casting apparatus.
A conventional casting apparatus can include a stationary mold member and a moveable mold member. The stationary mold member is typically a lower mold member and the moveable mold member is typically an upper mold member. The upper mold member is moved downwardly into contact with the lower mold member so as to define an internal mold cavity. Casting material is then introduced into the mold cavity to produce a cast part. After adequate cooling, the upper mold member is moved upwardly to enable the cast part to be removed or extracted from the mold cavity.
Sometimes the cast part remains “stuck” in the lower mold after the upper mold is moved away therefrom. In order to remove the cast part from the lower mold, it is known to manually deform the cast part in the lower mold. Then, the upper mold is moved downwardly into contact with the lower mold so as to forcefully contact the “deformed” portion of the stuck cast part to cause it to wedge within the upper mold and become more stuck in the upper mold than in the lower mold. The upper mold is then moved upwardly away from the lower mold so that the cast part can be removed from the upper mold using a conventional ejection system. Unfortunately, having to remove the stuck cast part from the lower mold in this manner usually damages the cast part and makes the part unfit for use. Also, considerable time is wasted in freeing the stuck cast part from the lower mold. In addition, damage to one or both of the lower and upper molds can occur when attempting to remove the cast part in this manner. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus to be used in a casting apparatus which is able to remove or extract a stuck cast part from the lower mold which was simple, reliable and which reduces the risk of damaging or destroying the cast part and/or which eliminates or reduces the risk of damaging the lower mold, the upper mold or both the upper and lower molds.